Episode 1- Weird Energies
Prologue 7 years. That much time has passed since Son Goku's leave. His friends and family continued to live there lives, for, even though each and every one of them missed the saiyan's laugh and company, they had gotten use to having him leave unexpectedly. It had happened before; sacrificing himself to save the Earth from Cell's self destruct, to mention one. It was neccesary at the time, but he refused to come back to the mortal realm, even though Mr. Popo and Dende had gotten the dragon balls to make a wish, specifically for that reason. And then there was his pupil, Uub. The boy needed to help his village, and to earn the money required, he entered the World Martial Arts Tournament. This is where Uub met Goku. As it turned out, Uub was actually the reincarnation of deadly monster known as Majin Buu. Goku had requested he come back one day as a better person, and the Kai's did just that. The two left to train, once again abandoning his family. But Goku wasn't a bad guy. As Goku's friend Bulma had said, he just needed to stop existing in his own world, treating everything like it would be alright, and then disregarding what it might do to his friends. But over a span of seven years, the Z-Fighters had learned to stop dwelling over the matter, for Goku was happy where he was, and thats all that mattered.... Story Part 1- Peace on Earth Gohan carried a large tree trunk on his shoulder. He had went into the forest to get some fire wood for the Winter, for Videl, his loving wife, always enjoyed a nice, warm fire. Pocessing super human strength made this task a breeze, as Gohan could lift hundreds of tons at a time. He continued down a dirt path towards a capsule house out in the distance. Smoke streamed from it's chimney into the endless sea of clouds up above. As Gohan came closer and closer to his home, Videl came out of it, waving to him. "Gohan!", she yelled, "It's dinner time!" Gohan stopped in his tracks suddenly. He heard his stomach growl. At that very moment, the only thing on his mind was food. He started running now, so fast it left in his wake large clouds of dust. The wind rushed past Gohan's face. Time seemed to slow. Things were truely peaceful.... Just then a gigantic pig figure appeared on the road. He must had been there the whole time, but Gohan hadn't noticed apparently. It carried a sword in one hand, and an axe in the other. Gohan looked concerned; if he didn't stop, he'd surely hit him, and considering how quick he was going, that thing would be sent flying for miles. Gohan commanded his legs to discontinue movement, and his feet slid through the dirt. Luckily Gohan came to a hault just in time. He had almost lost his grip on the tree, but repositioned it back near his face on his shoulder, for a firmer hold. "Hi there," Gohan spoke. The figure didn't respond, only blew steam out of it's big noustrols. "Ummm... can I help you?" Gohan asked. Still no reply. All of a sudden, the thing swung his arm, the sword cutting through the air. Gohan took the log, and swung it infront of himself. The sword hit the tree trunk, now stuck within it. The Pig Man looked angry at how his attack failed, but he soon realized he had another weapon. He toke the axe and swung. Gohan ducked, then shot his left leg into the monsters side. The figure collapsed from pain, a large bruise now pulsing on his body. Gohan grabbed the sword, still inlodged in the tree, and threw it away. "Why'd you attack me!?", Gohan demanded to know. "I... was trying to kill you!", he said. Gohan was confused. "Then why'd you stand in the middle of the road, and not do anything for like 10 seconds?" "Because.... I thought maybe I could intimidate you, but I guess that failed." Gohan shook his head in the, "I've seen this trick before", kind of tone. The Pig Man rubbed his head, which was injured from his fall. He looked up to see Gohan's hand out, waiting for him to take it. "What's this?", he asked. Gohan replied, "I'm going to give you a chance to walk away from a life of villainy." The Pig Man thought about it for a second. Could there really be hope for me? After a while, he took Gohan's hand, and he pulled him up, back on his feet. "Thanks.", the Pig Man said. It left, walking straight towards the sun as it set behind a range of mountains. Gohan watched for a moment, allowing the world to go silent. "Gohan!", he heard Videl scream again, "Dinner's getting cold!" Gohan turned his attention to her. "Coming!" And with that, he left as well. Part 2- Reunion Gohan opened the door to his capsule house, and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He had thrown the log onto a pile of sticks and wood stumps he gathered for the Winter Season as well. Gohan said hello to Videl, who was setting the table. His mother, Chi Chi, had come to prepare the meal, for everyone loved her cooking. The whole gang was coming for a feast together actually. Gohan was glad to be able to see his friends again. It had been so long. Sure, they saw each other now and then during the seven years, but never really sat down to chat about old times. If only dad were here, Gohan thought to himself. As soon as Gohan had gotten lost in his thoughts once again, the door bell rang. Pan, his daughter, came to open it, revealing their first quests; Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. "Hey!", Gohan greeted. The three visitors walked in. Bulma left them to talk to Chi Chi, while Vegeta and Trunks stayed behind. "So, how's it been," Gohan asked. "Things have been great, Gohan. Capsule Corporation has just successfully built a funcioning blutz wave generator.", Trunks replied. "Do you mean like a miniterized version of the old one?", Gohan asked, already knowing the answer had to be so. "Yes." Throughout the conversation, Vegeta didn't say much of anything. He just stood there, arms crossed, with the same serious expression on his face that he always had. After a couple of minutes, the rest of the guests arrived; Goten, Valese, Tien, Yamcha, Roshi, Krillin, 18, and Marron. Everyone took there seat, and awaited Videl and Chi Chi to bring out the food. Gohan was starving, along with Vegeta, but he didn't show it much. Then they came, with mashed potatoes, chicken, green beans, corn, buttered rolls, and noodles, all steaming. When the food came down onto the table, Gohan and Vegeta immediately started filling there plates, very quickly. Before anyone could reach for a roll, only one remained out of twenty. As the night went one, their plates piled high like a mountain. "They never change," Bulma commented. Chi Chi was forced to head back to the kichen to make more food, but everyone ended up having a good time. After supper, the Z-Fighters reflected on old times in the living room. Gohan, seated on the couch next to Videl, knodded his head, finally having the moment he had longed for. He laughed to something Yamcha had said, along with the rest of the gang. Part 3- Two Unbelievable Ki's! The land was quiet, serine. Gohan could only hear the crackling of the flames in the fire place. Everyone had left, and Videl and Pan had fallen asleep. Gohan prepared to lay down as well, when he heard a knock on the door. He was wondering who it could possibly be at this time of night. Sure enough, Gohan opened the door, and there was Vegeta. The saiyan brushed past Gohan, who closed the door behind him. "Whats going on Vegeta?", Gohan asked. He could feal that something bad was going to happen. "Don't act stupid, Gohan. Can't you sense that ki. Concentrate." Gohan closed his eyes, and fealt for a giant ki. His eyes opened suddenly. Gohan even appeared to be shocked by what he had sensed just now. "See what I mean.", Vegeta said. "How... how can a ki be this big! It could be stronger than Omega Shenron's!", Gohan thought out loud. "Yes. And it's not that far away from Earth, either. But what I also don't get is that I sense someone else is with him; a supreme kai." Gohan really didn't see that one coming. "A supreme kai?! How can that be! I thought they were wiped out by Majin Buu." "Me too. But a combination like this could cause trouble.", Vegeta amitted. "I'm not so sure though. I mean, ever since dad left, all of us have been training so we could protect the Earth, remember.", Gohan tried to incourage. "Well that doesn't matter now, does it! Super Saiyan 4 won't be enough for this guy, and I can't fuse with Kakorot this time, not saying that I'd want to though.", Vegeta replied, fist clenched in agrivation over how strong the guy was. It seems the Earth's peace will soon be broken once again. Will our heroes be able to fend off the mighty warrior? And how can a Supreme Kai even exist? Find out next time on Dragon Ball X! Episode 2- Visions Category:Episodes